


Daydream

by butterfly_with_wings



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune is mentioned, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cofeshop au, phel thinks he has no mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, being born without one is considered the worst thing that can happen. Being doomed to forever live without your second half, that was something few experienced.Aphelios is unlucky to be born without a soulmark, but little does he know he's had it this whole time just in disguise.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewolf/gifts).



> Juat a small little fluffy story

In a world where soulmates exist, being born without one is considered the worst thing that can happen. Being doomed to forever live without your second half, that was something few experienced. In fact only one in every 100 thousand kids are born without it, something every parent frets will happen. Every child's mark appears when they turn 6, no exceptions, either you have it or you don't. There isn't just one kind of soulmark, there's two types of marks, and under those there are a million different kind of marks. There's physical and non-physical marks, which are marks that don't fit in the physical box. Physical marks are marks on skin like, first words, first touch and (for some lucky individuals) it can be writing that appears on your soulmates skin, that one is very rare. Non-physical marks aren that common, but it's normally where you can feel your soulmates feelings, or being able to communicate through thought. 

Aphelios groaned as he leaned back in his seat, this assignment was gonna take the life out of him. He glared at the three empty cups on the cafe table, they had been filled with coffee not less that three hours ago. He ran a hand over his face and looked out on the busy crowd outside the cafe. Having to write an assignment on soulmarks was a hard enough subject on its own, but Aphelios were one of the unfortunate few born without a soulmate. When he was six no physical nor non.physical mark had shown up, they even went to a psychiatrist once a week for six months, just to see if there was a possibility that the mark was mental. They hadn't found anything and Aphelios had been deemed markless, his sister had suffered the same fate, though she had never been particularly interested in soulmates anyway. 

Aphelios had always acted as if it didn't bother him, not having a soulmate, yet deep down he longed for someone he knew he'd never get. Sometimes Aphelios allowed himself to daydream, to imagine that he was allowed to have a soulmate. He always dreamed about the same man, a tall muscular guy (he probably works out regularly), red puffy hair that probably feels amazing to run your fingers through, and a dumb handsome face. He couldn't count on two hands how many times he’d gotten in trouble for daydreaming, but who wouldn't wanna see that man again and again. Aphelios blushed lightly just thinking of the dream guy, he looked around the cafe to see if anyone was watching him. His eyes swept over the few people in the shop, as his gaze stopped on a mop of red hair. 

Aphelios felt his body tense up, no this couldn't be him, his dream guy was just that, a dream. He waited in anticipation as the guy finished ordering so he would turn around, and he did, and Aphelios felt his heart stop; he'd know that face anywhere. He quickly turned around , trying not to get noticed, but there was no chance that the guy would actually know him, he just looked suspiciously like his dream guy. With a hammering heart, Aphelios tried to focus back on his assignment to distract his thoughts. 

With every deep breath Aphelios took, he felt himself calm down as he sighed, it was probably just his eyes playing a trick on him. He felt very calm as he opened his eyes, and right in front of him stood his dream guy. A squeal escaped Aphelios as he was about to fall off the chair, but a hand caught him and as he looked back up he looked into a pair of golden eyes. 

“My bad, I didn't mean to scare ya”

His dream guy was smiling brightly as he pushed the chair back on its legs, all while that was happening Aphelios couldn't do anything but stare. The man rubbed the back of his neck, with a shy smile.

“I just wanted to hear if i could sit with you”

Without thinking Aphelios nodded and averted his eyes, he could feel warmth creeping up his neck. He still tried to pretend to do work as the man sat down opposite of him. His whole body was tense and he only got a few lines down, he just wanted to check on the man, he thought, just to see what he was doing. As Aphelios looked up though he found the man to already be looking at him, his face flushed and he quickly looked back down at his computer. With a beating heart he glanced back up.

“You know i never thought Id get to see that blush in real life”

Aphelios was confused, what did he mean? Never see his blush? And then it hit him.

“Wait you.. you’re real?” 

The man laughed, his eyes going soft as he looked at Aphelios. He made a hand gesture towards his body.

“In the flesh baby”

Aphelios was shocked, here he thought he never had a soulmate and then on this random day he just shows up. Aphelios wanted to cry, it was such an overwhelming feeling to meet your soulmate. 

“I never thought i had one” 

Sett put his hand out to him, leaning it on the top of his laptop. Aphelios slowly reached for it, and felt an overwhelming happiness when the man grabbed it. 

“The name’s Sett”

“Aphelios”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Kat, i love you


End file.
